


O Cobertor Azul

by ferporcel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tudo que Hermione queria era que seu filho ficasse confortável. Cena no universo de "Mais que um Granger".</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Cobertor Azul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mais Que Um Granger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383101) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 
  * A translation of [The Blue Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384228) by [ferporcel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel). 



> **Disclaimer:** Nathan é meu, o resto é da JK Rowling.
> 
> Agradeço à GeminiScorp pelo pedido: "HP - ss/hg só que mais velhos - cobertor." Espero que gostem! :0)

— Deixa o menino — Severo resmungou.

Hermione parou onde estava ao lado do sofá e olhou para o rosto do filho que dormia. Silenciosamente, ela saiu da sala.

Severo quase nem desviou o olhar do livro quando ela voltou para a sala, segurando um cobertor conhecido. Ele observou mais abertamente quando ela desdobrou o pano azul e colocou-o sobre Nathan.

Ela puxou-o gentilmente até o queixo de Nathan, percebendo depois que os pés ficaram descobertos. Puxou o cobertor para baixo, que agora atingia o meio do peito dele.

Severo revirou os olhos à testa franzida dela.

— Ele tem trinta anos, Hermione.


End file.
